


Fireflies and Friendship Bracelets

by TheMerryCaryler



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMerryCaryler/pseuds/TheMerryCaryler
Summary: Inspired by the s10 teaser trailer. Carol teases Daryl about calling her his best friend. Daryl is more than happy to tease in...other ways. Very fluffy, and unashamedly smutty. Enjoy!





	Fireflies and Friendship Bracelets

"I got an idea. Why don't we eat, and not talk?" He ribbed lightheartedly. Daryl felt the heat of the blush in his face and his ears. She nudged him with her elbow in return. Carol had been teasing him for calling her his best friend, but he didn't mind at all. It warmed his heart to see her smiling, and to hear her laughter again. Even if it was at his expense.

They sat in silence for a bit; merely enjoying the fire, nature, and the company of one another. They had finished eating, and the sun was setting. Fireflies were beginning their iridescent twilight dance, and cicadas were singing their peaceful songs. 

Daryl was sneaking glances at the radiant woman next to him. He felt so relaxed and secure around her, and was so happy she was by his side again. Carol was in her own head; staring into the flames when Daryl's soft, gravelly voice broke her trance.

"Carol?" She turned her gaze to him. She could tell he was just a little nervous to say what he wanted to say to her. "Am-am I your best friend?"

At first, Carol looked baffled that he would ask such a thing. But, she could tell by the tone of his voice that he was serious. She knew he wouldn't have had many friends in the old world, and had lost most of the friends he did make to the new one. 

Carol placed her hand on top of his large, fidgeting ones. 

"Daryl, please look at me," she urged. He did. "Of course. Of course you're my best friend. We've been through so much together, and have changed and grown so much together. I cannot imagine my life without you in it. I need you, and will always need you."

Daryl just stared at her, his eyes glossy with unshed tears. Carol swallowed, trying to keep from crying herself. She spotted the string of twine he was fidgeting with, and gently tugged it from his grip. Unsheathing the knife at her hip, she gracefully sliced the string in half. 

"I don't have any seashells, but this will just have to do for now," she said, pulling his left hand into her lap. Carol tied the twine into an elegant knot around his wrist, and then gripped his hand with both of hers. "You're the best friend I've ever had, or will ever have."

Daryl said nothing, but he didn't break their gaze as he grabbed the other half of the twine that was draped on her knee and tied it onto her dainty wrist. Then without hesitating, he gently cupped the back of her soft silver hair. Leaning in, he planted a soft lingering kiss on her forehead. Carol's eyes fluttered shut, and she sighed; reveling in the love and safety that radiated from him. When he pulled away, he moved his hand to cup her face.

"Thank you, Carol. You have no idea how much that means to me," he rasped, stroking her cheek with his thumb. As happy as she was to be with him, and to be his best friend, her face fell just a little. She'd always been in love with him, but she knew that he'd never feel the same way. Daryl immediately noticed the change in her demeanor. 

"What is it?" Daryl asked, dropping his hand to his lap. Now it was Carol's turn to drop her gaze, and fidget with her hands. She certainly didn't want to ruin what they had, but she also didn't want to wait until it was too late to know for sure. She took a deep breath.

"Daryl, please know that being your best friend is more than enough, and if that's all you want, I'll understand and drop it for good. Would you ever consider...moving past "best friends" with me? Because, I just-I mean--" Carol trailed off as he went red and stiff as a board and dropped his eyes from hers.

Carol blinked and shook off the moment. Her heart nearly shattered, but she would never tell him that. 

"I'm so sorry Daryl, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Ya know, it's late and we gotta be up early tomorrow." 

Carol rose from the log, and made a mad dash for the tent. She couldn't believe her foolishness. That a man like him would ever be with a woman like her. Tears threatened to spill, but she refused to cry over him. She rolled out her bed mat, laid down and faced the tent wall. She heard him throw another log onto the fire, and then heard the tent unzip. Carol was surprised he came in at all, after what she had just asked of him.

She felt his weight on the tent floor as he laid beside her, making her heart accelerate. Daryl's right arm snaked around her waist, his left went under her neck and he rolled her to his chest. The fingers of his left hand threaded through her hair. Carol was shocked, but certainly wasn't about to stop him. He touched his forehead to hers, peering into her eyes once more.

"More than best friends, huh? You mean like this?" Daryl whispered, brushing her lips with his. 

"Yes, something like that," Carol breathed. "But I thought-"

He captured her lips again, silencing her with a deep, passionate kiss; Daryl held her to him as if she would suddenly slip from his arms and disappear. 

"'M sorry for freezing up out there," he said when they broke for air. "I'm just so scared that I'll lose you for good. That's what happens to the people I love. I wouldn't be able to handle that, Carol. I-what?" 

He stopped because Carol was beaming at him.

"People you love? Do you really love me, Daryl?" her entire face and neck flushed. He kissed her again, and drew her into a tight hug.

"Yes, of course I love you Carol," she felt him rumble, "more than I've ever loved anyone. Been in love with you since the quarry."

She nuzzled into his chest, and held him as tight as she could. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this happy and content. "I love you too, Daryl," she sighed. Carol tilted her face up, and placed a kiss on his jaw. That was when she felt something shift against her stomach. She grinned mischievously.

"Well, well, well Daryl. Did you forget to take your knife off before you lay down? Or are you just happy to see me?" She hoped her boldness wouldn't scare him off again.

He blushed, but he didn't move away. Instead he held her tighter, and rolled his hips into her. Carol gasped, and went a bright shade of pink as well. "You wanna find out?" he whispered in her ear.

Wordlessly, she snuck her hand between them, and cupped him. Daryl let out a low groan. "Definitely not a knife," she quipped. The fingers he had in her hair tightened their grip. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to tug her head back so he could plant a line of wet, sucking kisses from the base of her neck to the shell of her ear.

"Do you want this Carol? Do you want me?" He breathed, his right hand trailing to the front of her pants. She nodded frantically, her mouth suddenly going very dry. "I need to hear you say it," he pressed, his fingers toying with the snap of her jeans. 

"God, yes Daryl," she managed to squeak out.

With that, he flipped them so he was holding his weight above her. Daryl feverishly took her lips with his, his hands trailing up her shirt to feel her soft, pale skin. He pressed his hips into hers, letting her feel his weight. She was reeling from the way his large and calloused hands felt so warm on her body.

His hands trailed higher and higher, revealing more of her to him. With her help, he was able to slide her purple long sleeved shirt over her head with ease. She wasn't wearing a bra, simply because most women didn't anymore. Daryl began to kiss his way down her body, when she tugged on his shirt. He sat up on top of her, yanked his shirt over his head, and continued his assault of kisses.

Carol was already a breathy mess by the time he took one of her nipples into his mouth. He gently tugged at it with his teeth, and flicked it with his tongue. The other nipple got the attention of his fingers. When he was satisfied with her reaction to his teasing, he continued kissing down her body to stop at her waistband. Daryl undid the snap, and yanked both her pants and undies off. He just stared at her for a moment, in awe of her beauty. 

"What is it?" Carol asked, catching her breath. 

"Just enjoying the view," he sighed. 

He took her ankle into his hand, and lifted it to his mouth. He kissed his way up her leg, to the apex of her thighs and stopped. Mirroring the action with her other leg, only more slowly, Carol whined.

"Daryl, please." She felt herself beginning to flood.

"Please, what?" He said nonchalantly, with his face centimeters away from her dripping cunt. His hands had her legs spread, giving him a full view.

"Please make me come, Daryl!"

"Only 'cause you asked nicely." He threw her legs over his shoulders, and dove in. Carol let out a long, wanton moan as he suckled at her clit and he slid his middle finger into her slick passage. "So fuckin' wet for me, sweetheart," he growled. He added another finger, and began to pump his hand faster, stroking her g-spot with every pass. She thought she would levitate off the ground, had he not been securing her hips with his other arm.

"Fuck Daryl, I'm gonna--," she threw her head back, her back arching as he added a third finger. She tugged at his hair with both hands. He pumped as fast as he could, while continuing to lavish her clit with his lips and tongue. 

"Come on then Carol, let it out. Come screaming for me." He didn't let up as her juices began squirting onto his face. He tore his fingers from her cunt, a powerful spray shooting from her. Daryl proceeded to tongue fuck her as she wailed and rode out her orgasm. When her aftershocks subsided, he crawled back up to meet her eyes. 

"Holy shit, Daryl," Carol said when she finally caught her breath. She pulled him in for a kiss, tasting herself all over him.

"That good, huh?" he chuckled.

"Nobody's ever done that to me before, so yeah I'd say it was a little better than good. Want me to return the favor?" She asked, undoing his belt.

"Maybe next time, darlin', I'm taking care of you tonight." He shimmied his jeans down his legs. Daryl gave his cock a few tugs, and lined up at her entrance. He kept eye contact as he hitched her legs around his hips, and slowly slid into her. She shuddered and gasped as he filled her like she hadn't been filled before. He held himself still for a moment, focusing on trying not to bust a nut right then and there. She was so warm and tight around him, and it had been so long.

When he had brought himself back from the edge, he began to move; slow, long, and consistent strokes that made Carol's toes curl. She clung to him, matching her hip movements with his. The head of his cock brushed her magic spot with every thrust, and she was already working up her second orgasm.

"Daryl, you feel so good in me. So fucking deep," she breathed in his ear.

"Damn woman, you're gonna make me shoot if you keep talkin' like that." 

"Just please fuck me harder. Please," she begged.

He began to pick up his pace, rapidly pumping in and out of her. "You gotta come at least two more times before I do." He slid his fingers between them to toy with her clit as he continued with his rapid thrusts. Now Carol was incoherent, moaning and cursing as he brought her over the peak. 

Before she had a chance to come down, Daryl flipped her onto her stomach. He draped himself over her, entering her throbbing pussy from behind. She screamed, he was so deep inside her that his tip was brushing her cervix. 

"Oh shit sorry, does this hurt?" Daryl panicked, almost pulling all the way out. 

"NO, don't stop! It feels so good, Daryl!" Carol wailed.

"Oh, ok good," Daryl said pushing back in, and continued to fuck her hard. He held her face in his hand, keeping his lips by her ear as he drilled into her. "Feel so fuckin' good around me, Carol. I've wanted you like this for so fucking long." She was practically sobbing from the the unrelenting ecstasy. "Ready to come again, sweetheart? I'm getting close."

She got out a small "yes," as he reached under her and pinched at her clit again. Sparks exploded behind Carol's eyes, she screamed her name as he made her come squirting all over his cock. He was starting to lose his rhythm as he neared his release.

"I'm gonna come, Carol. Want me to pull out?" He asked between thrusts.

"No, come in me Daryl. Wanna feel you." She rasped in a daze, her voice gone from the screaming.

That did Daryl in. He throbbed and pulsed with his final few thrusts, and unloaded his seed deep inside her. She was almost asleep already, when he planted a kiss on her cheek and rolled off of her. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, and focused on returning his breathing to normal. He then gathered her up against his chest, pressing his hand to her still fluttering heart.

"Carol?"

"Hmm?" She responded with her eyes closed.

"You good?"

She grinned dreamily, and nuzzled into his chest once more. "Never been better." She got out one last, "I love you, Daryl," before she slipped into unconsciousness. 

"I love you too, Carol. More than you could possibly know." He planted one last gentle kiss on her lips, before drifting into the most peaceful sleep he'd had in years.


End file.
